


The Many Times Crutchie Coaxed Jack Back to Sleep and The One Time Jack Coaxed Crutchie

by thatcuriouslibra



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Fade to Black, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, crutchera, married, no one asked for this, trigger warning for bipolar Jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcuriouslibra/pseuds/thatcuriouslibra
Summary: A series of one-shots all set in the same modern au Newsies universe!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS. I watched the episode of ‘Looking’ with Andrew Keenan-Bolger and oh my FUCK his character was the most adorable thing I’ve ever witnessed. These two characters are talking and you just hear the shower in the background and him singing “I’m DEFYING Gravity.” I decided to write a modern au for Jack and Crutchie. While ‘Looking’ is a mature show this is just some fluffy one-shots possibly with some swearing, innuendo and angst. Comments and kudos make my day! Ooo and wish me broken legs I’ve got the BIGGEST school audition ever tomorrow!

It was the middle of the night when Crutchie woke up, tangled in sheets. He twisted around to see Jack painting by the light of the city on the balcony off their room in the apartment. “Jaaaack. It’s too late for you t’be artistic.” 

Jack shushed him, not even looking away from his canvas. “Come lay with me Jackey.” Crutchie’s accent was thicker when he was this tired, just by a little. He grabbed his crutch from it’s place under their bed and walked over to Jack. He was so focused. 

“Not now angel, I wanna finish this ‘fore sunrise.” Crutchie pouted and that was all it took. “You ain’t allowed to stand there and pout, lookin’ all pretty. It’s a distraction.” Crutchie wore Jack’s boxers and one of his old t-shirts covered in paint. Both of these items were way too big and hardly worked on his small frame. 

“Jaaaack I’m tired. Please?” Jack continued to paint. Crutchie stood there. “You always do this Jackey.”

“What eva’ happened to you likin’ my paintings?”

“I like ya’ art Jack but I like to sleep in your arms and not an empty bed a lil’ betta.” Jack rolled his eyes a bit. He took off his shirt and examined his work. 

“It’s hot outside.” 

“No it ain’t you just been working on it too long. You’re still in your clothes. It’s past midnight.” Jack walked inside and changed, then returning to his work. “Whatta I gotta do? I’ll do anything tomorrow if ya’ just give it a break already.” 

“Anything?” Jack dumped his paint water and touched Crutchie’s nose with a brush covered in a light lavender. 

“Hey!” Crutchie laughed. He hopped into bed and pushed his crutch under. Jack came back over and helped Crutchie into bed. He gave him a long kiss. “Anything anything? Or just anything.” 

“ _Anything_.” Crutchie clarified. Jack kissed him once more, touching the small of his back seductively. 

“Ya look pretty good in lavender beautiful.” Jack whispered.

“Stop flitin’ I’m tired.” Crutchie yawned. Jack laughed and held him close, Crutchie cuddled into Jack’s bare chest. 

“I love my angel.” Jack whispered. Crutchie was already asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack is kinda mean in this lmao. I have like 3 hours before my audition. alternative title: crutchie trys to top once and breaks down crying.

Crutchie was often more tired than Jack by nightfall. It was more work for him to do everyday things, so it made since that he usually checked in first. Jack was watching ‘Game of Thrones’ in the living room which Crutchie “never got into” (it scared him so bad he didn’t sleep for a week, don’t tell Jack though). So Crutchie decided to go to bed. Jack carried him and tucked him in. “I’ll be here as soon as this next episode ends.” Crutchie nodded. This wasn’t unusual, most nights Jack was holding him before eleven o’clock. But this wasn’t one of those nights. 

Crutchie fell asleep, but he woke up again as he often did. He grabbed his phone. “Two am?!” He rubbed his eyes and squinted at the light. He texted Jack. 

[could you come hold me please I can’t sleep]

[…]

[after this episode, I swear. huge plot twist.] 

[jackey you said that like 5 hours ago. pleaseeeeee?]

[…]

[after this one. promise.]

[…] 

[what about you comes here now and we watch the office in bed?] Crutchie didn’t get a response, but it took under thirty seconds for Jack to come get in bed. But not to continue their Office binge. Crutchie laughed, then yawning. 

“A compra’mize we can both live with.” Jack kissed his temple. 

“Damn your blonde hair and hazel eyes. You can get whateva’ youse want.” Jack ruffled Crutchie’s hair. “I’m gonna marry ya one day. You know ‘dat?” Crutchie blushed but it was too dark to tell. “Come here.” Crutchie obeyed, of course coming closer to his boyfriend. Jack helped him move his leg. He held Crutchie tight in his arms. “I swear youse gonna be the death a’ me.” 

Crutchie shook his head. “Don’t say stuff like that Jackey.” he whined. Jack smiled. 

“I think I’m gonna kiss ya a little while.” Jack told him. Crutchie nodded. 

“Your cologne.” Crutchie inhaled, he was so tired, but he fought to stay awake. Maybe his fatigue was why he kissed first, which never happened. He bit Jack’s neck which sent Jack into shock. Apparently, that one kiss was too much dominance for Crutchie to handle, because he collapsed on Jack’s chest crying.

Jack could hardly contain his laughter. “You like it when I kiss first don’t ya pretty boy?” Crutchie nodded, near tears. “Then here.” Jack kissed him deeply gently pulling at his hair. Jack felt really bad for making Crutchie stay up so late and for teasing him to tears. “Howabout tomorrow I take off work and we spend the day together? Just us?” 

Crutchie nodded yes into Jack’s chest and Jack let up, he decided then and there he never wanted to see Crutchie cry again. He just held his angel and watched his tears run until he finally got to sleep. Even when he did, Jack didn’t stop whispering love letters into his skin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If cursing, drinking, or mental illness triggers you, skip this chapter.

Jack never had words or resources to explain this feeling, but it was very present in his life. He felt pretty happy most of the time, but then he’d have weeks of feeling empty. He was going through his first period of this since he and Crutchie moved in together. Crutchie was lying in bed, reading ‘Pollyanna’ for the fifteenth time when Jack decided one drink wouldn’t hurt anything. 

“I’m gonna have a couple fingers a’ whiskey.” 

“Okay. I’m going to sleep soon.” Crutchie yawned. “I love you Jacky.” 

“I love you too.” Jack went to the kitchen and poured himself a drink. Atop this emptiness, he was mad at himself for not getting a raise. He wanted to put more money toward physical therapy for Crutchie and felt like such a failure. He banged his fist against the counter until it bruised. 

“DAMNIT!” (Janet) he cried through clenched teeth. “At least I’m feelin’ something..” he laughed pouring himself a little more. Jack’s vices were re-invited into his life one by one. He went out and drank, he kissed a girl all before Crutchie even knew he left. Sure it was just a kiss, but Jack felt like he could throw up. Crutchie was so innocent, no one had ever touched him before Jack. Crutchie was special and here he was kissing other people for no reason. Worthless. 

[jack where are you?]

[out. i’v been thinking. you deserve better baby boy] 

[jack please. i finished pollyanna and ain’t tired i’ve run out of things to do without you. i’m having fun but i miss you.] Jack laughed. Crutchie was just like the girl in the book, always so damn happy. 

[come home Jack.]  
Crutchie did some research. Jack was never like this. He ran a hot shower and got a glass of water and a couple aspirin. He knew Jack drank too much. As soon as Jack did get home Crutchie gave him the medicine. 

“You’re scaring me Jacky. I made you a shower. Clean up then come t’bed. Weze’ talk in the mornin’.” Jack nearly cried. 

“You’re a fucking angel.” He cried. Crutchie wiped his tears. 

“I just want ya better. No cursin’.” 

Jack gave in. He took the medicine and showered. After brushing his teeth and taking a deep breath he slipped into bed, holding Crutchie to his chest. In the morning Crutchie would cancel his physical therapy session so that Jack could use the insurance for a doctors appointment. In the morning, Jack would be furious but work it all out. In the morning, Crutchie would still be in shock, he’s never been so scared in his young life. But tonight, Crutchie got Jack back in bed holding him and that was all that mattered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who got into a theatre conservatory? Roger the Newsie!!!!!!!!!! me actually tho. Enjoy this fluffy chapter because I’m in such a good mood. THEY ARE MARRIED IN THIS. THIS IS BETWEEN JACK’S DIAGNOSIS AND A WEEK AFTER THEIR HONEYMOON.

It was a sparkly Thursday and Crutchie was feeling extra smiley. He was falling more in love with Jack everyday, physical therapy was going well and the five year anniversary of when they had met for the first time was coming up. They celebrated it the same as their marriage anniversary. 

Crutchie had already met Jack on his lunch break for a mini café date. Jack had sketched out this painting he was dying to start on a napkin so he could keep the image. Jack never really lightened up, as he had this intense, passionate, intimidating air to him that contrasted beautifully with Crutchie’s sunny, sweet innocence. They mixed like coffee and cream: opposites, yes, but once together, impossible to separate. 

“Whatcha sketchin’?” Crutchie sing-songed, leaning over to look. 

“Ah-ah-ah!” Jack scolded pulling it away. “When it’s done.” “Fine. I’ve gotta go, I love ya Jacky.” Crutchie was waiting to be kissed but when he opened his eyes he realized Jack was fixated on his art. He raised Jack’s chin and gave him the face, pouting and widening his eyes just subtly enough that it wasn’t faux. 

“Hey.” Jack lowered his voice. “That ain’t fair.” He kissed him deeply, too deep for a coffee break. “See y’round beautiful.” Crutchie blushed and left feeling pretty good about himself. 

Later that evening, Crutchie made breakfast for dinner, getting flour all over his face per usual. “Ya food ain’t half bad Crutchie Morris but I swear you never run outta ways ta’ make a mess.” Crutchie washed the dishes and Jack dried them. Jack put suds on Crutchie’s nose. He lifted his boyfriend up and twirled him around. “Mi amour.” 

“Ay! It’s Crutchie KELLY now!” Crutchie smiled brightly. He would never be dropping his childhood nickname. “Ya’ acting weird Jacky!” He laughed. 

“Maybe I love ya. Ya eva’ thought about that?” Jack started tickling him.

“JACK KELLY WHAT IN DA’ WORLD!” Crutchie was just as ticklish as anyone would guess, plus some. Jack slowed down and started to kiss his angel sweetly, so just when Crutchie didn’t expect it he’d start to tickle him again. “JACK I’M GONNA TRIP!” He laughed hysterically. Jack slowed down. He out Crutchie on the counter and made out with him real loving. Jack met his eyes and looked at him for a minute, raising an eyebrow in anticipation. “Only if ya come sleep with me afta’…” Jack nodded. “Wait! I just rememba’d ya neva’ showed me ya’ artwork.” Jack rolled his eyes. He pulled the napkin out of his pocket showing it to his husband. It was just a heart with his name in it. 

“I was messin’ with ya. I just loves you Crutchie. So damn much.” 

“Youse just wanted me to want to see it.” Crutchie laughed. Jack kissed him deeply. They had quite the evening. Well it started as an evening, then evolved into morning as well. Crutchie called in sick. 

True sometimes it took Crutchie’s winning personality to get Jack to come to sleep, but most of the time Jack couldn’t wait to get home and cuddle his perfect boyfriend. They were just married, happy as ever and Jack’s medicine was working. His colors were back and brighter than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey u. yeah u. u cute.


End file.
